memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Intrepid class
Type: Light Explorer Length: 343m Beam: 133m Draft: 66m Mass: 700,000 metric tons Crew: 150 Maximum Speed: Warp 9.975 (12 hours) Armament: 13 Type-X Phaser arrays, 4 Photon torpedo tubes, tricobalt devices Defenses: Deflector shields The Intrepid class starship was introduced in the late 24th century. A small, sleek and fast vessel, it housed some of the Federation's most advanced technologies. History The Intrepid class starship houses numerous examples of the Federation's most recent technological advances. These include bioneural gel packs and was equipped with variable-geometry pylons that reduced damage to subspace. The class had the ability to land on a planet's surface and take off successfully, and also was one of the first starships to house the Emergency Medical Hologram. (VOY: "Relativity") In a radical change to warp core design, the Intrepid class reverted to the 'swirl chamber' design used on the refit ''Constitution''-class in the late 23rd century. Design History Nearly 350 meters long, the Intrepid class is a sleek and long vessel, sporting the fastest top speed on record for a Starfleet vessel, with the exception of the new Sovereign class and the ground-breaking Prometheus class. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") The class serves multiple functions. An Intrepid could be seen on patrol or escort duty as easily as on long-range missions of exploration or survey. State of the art computer systems give it unprecedented storage capacity, access speed, and rigor conditioning. This, combined with a wide array of sensors covering a large amount of the exposed surface, makes the Intrepid class a premier ship of the line for Starfleet's scientific endeavours. Advanced shielding and Type-X phasers makes the vessel reliable also in combat situations. (VOY: "Caretaker") Construction History Design on the Intrepid class began as soon as the Galaxy class was commissioned, but it would take more then a decade for the first vessel of its class to leave drydock. The Intrepid class was developed and constructed at Utopia Planitia, the drydock facility orbitting the planet Mars. The USS Voyager, the second Intrepid class starship, was commissioned in 2371. (VOY: "Relativity") The USS Voyager Probably the most visible example of the superior nature of the Intrepid class is the journey of the starship Voyager. Under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway, the Voyager was thrown into the Delta Quadrant in 2371, and made it back to Earth in 2378, surviving the journey aided by its own technology. The data returned by its crew proved a huge addition to the Federation's knowledge of the universe. (Star Trek: Voyager) Technical Data The Intrepid class starship is one of the most advanced vessels in Starfleet. It features bioneural computer components and a variable geometry warp field which is accomplished with folding warp pylons. (VOY: "Caretaker) Furthermore, the Intrepid class utilizes a duranium hull structure, a plasma-based power distribution system, and tricyclic life-support systems. (VOY: "Drone) Phasers Phaser strips on the saucer. Firing its aft phasers. Intrepid class deflector shields. The Intrepid class utilizes the Type X phaser array system. The dorsal saucer section is covered by four phaser strips: two of which extend from the aft curvature, along the length of the saucer and stop short of the auxilary deflector incision. The aft firing arc is covered by two smaller arrays, angled on the rear of the saucer section. The relative bottom of the ship is protected by two similar arrays as on the dorsal saucer section, extending to the rear of the saucer and following the curve to the auxilary deflector incision. Additional protection is provided by a single array that extends across the ventral engineering hull just fore of the warpcore ejection port. Far-aft strips are provided on the underside of the mobile nacelle pylons and under the shuttlebay landing deck on the underside of the ship for a total ship's complement of 13 arrays. (As observed on the USS Voyager model.) Torpedo launchers The Intrepid houses four standard torpedo launchers (two fore and two aft), loaded with Type-6 Mark-XXV photon torpedos, capable of pattern firing as well as independent launch. The Intrepid starship can carry a maximum of 55 torpedo casings. Deflector shields The Intrepid's deflector shield is a symmetrical occilating subspace graviton field. During combat, the shield sends data on what type of weapon is being used on it, and what frequency and phase the weapon uses. Once the tactical officer analyses this data, the shield can be configured to have the same frequency as the incoming weapon - but different nutation. This tactic dramatically increases shield efficiency. There are a total of 14 shield grids on the Intrepid class. Tractor beam Each of the Intrepid's tractor beam emitters is directly mounted to the primary members of the vessel's framework. The forward emitter is located on the underside of the secondary hull under the main Deflector dish. The second emitter is located at the aft end of the secondary hull in the aft section of Deck 14. Navigational deflector The Navigational deflector is essential for space flight, as it deflects space debris, asteroids, microscopic particles, and other objects that might collide with the ship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) A standard Intrepid class main deflector dish is located in the engineering hull, just forward of the primary engineering areas. Landing mode Intrepid class starships are capable of atmospheric entry, being equipped with anti-gravity generators as well as impulse and lifters strategically placed at the mass and stress points on the bottom portion of the engineering section. When the ship goes to Blue Alert, the Intrepid is about to enter a planet's atmosphere for landing. Once on the ground, crew and equipment can be transported to and from the surface. (VOY: "The 37's") Impulse Engines The main Impulse engines on an Intrepid class starship are located on the aft end of the pylons leading to the Warp nacelles. Intrepid class starships are also equipped with auxilary impulse reactors (VOY: "Phage") Warp Core ejection In case of warp core breach, the Intrepid class starship is capable of ejecting the warp core. The warp core ejection requires the authorization code of the chief engineer or a senior command officer/hologram (VOY: "Renaissance Man"). There is an ejection port on the forward side of the central engineering hull. Magnetic rails inside the channel accelerate the core once disengaged from the ship, and fires it away from the vessel. The ship then moves away from the core as fast as possible under impulse power. Should the core not go critical, the Intrepid class can recover its warpcore by use of tractor beams and careful manipulation. (VOY: "Day of Honor") Interior Design Whilst not as luxurious as the Galaxy class starships, the Intrepid is still a comfortable starship for its crew, though most of its command areas are sparsely decorated. There are 257 rooms on the ship. (VOY: "Scientific Method"). An Intrepid class corridor. The Intrepid class bridge. The Captain's Ready Room. The Intrepid class warp core. The Intrepid class Sickbay. Intrepid class Transporter Room. Intrepid class mess hall. Main Bridge The Intrepid class bridge is ovoid in shape, and the nerve centre of the vessel. At the bridge's rear is a large bank of consoles and data-readout screens. Centre of that area is the Master systems display. Control consoles flank it on either side. Starboard of the information centre, past the starboard side turbolift, is the chief tactical officer's console. This area is maintained mostly for internal security and combat situations. An identical station is found on the other side of the bridge, where the Operations console is found. Two turbolifts provide access throughout the ship, and there is an emergency ladder which connects the bridge with lower decks. Forward of the upper ship operations areas are doorways to the briefing room at one side, and the Captain's Ready Room at the other. Directly forward of the central command area (where the Captain and first officer are seated) and sunk down by two steps is the Conn. From here, the flight control officer serves as helmsman and navigator for the vessel. To the Conn's right sits the chief engineer. Though far better served in Main Engineering, situations arise where their presence is needed on the bridge. The console allows complete control over all engineering systems. Directly opposite sits the chief science officer in a similar console. (VOY: "Caretaker") Main Engineering Main Engineering is located on Deck 11. In the center of the room is the warp core, reaching over several decks. There is a large monitoring area in front of it. Also located in Main Engineering is the chief engineer's office and an open work area for special projects or situational analysis. A second tier rings the upper level of Main Engineering. A small single-person elevator, as well as a ladder on the opposite side, provide access to this catwalk. (VOY: "Caretaker") Medical Systems The Intrepid class starships houses one Sickbay facility on Deck 5, equipped with a surgical ward, critical care, the chief medical officer's office, a load-out of three standard biobeds and the Emergency Medical Hologram system. (VOY: "Caretaker") Transporter Rooms The Intrepid class' transporter facilities are located on Deck 4. In case of emergencies, injured personnel can be directly transported to Sickbay from anywhere in- or outside the ship. Recreational Facilities There are two medium-sized holodecks aboard the ship. Located on Deck 6, these Holodecks are proprietary Federation technology and can comfortably support up to 15 people at a time. The crew mess hall serves double duty aboard the Intrepid class due to the ship's workhorse nature. Located in the forward section of Deck 2, the Mess is equipped with four mass-use food replicators with an extensive recipe listing. Eating accommodations are provided by a slew of tables and chairs. Located behind the Mess Hall is the Captain's Private Dining Room. On some Intrepid-Class vessels, the dining room has been converted into a Galley as shown on the USS Voyager and USS Bellerophon. :The windows of Voyager's mess hall were actually a redress of those of Ten Forward, turned upside down. Shuttlebay Located in the aft dorsal portion of the engineering section, the shuttlebay is the primary port for entrance and egress, as well as management of auxiliary craft and shuttles. Ships Commissioned *[[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-74600) *[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (NCC-74656) *[[USS Bellerophon|USS Bellerophon]] (NCC-74705) Appendices Appearances * Star Trek: Voyager * DS9 ** "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" Footnotes *Some of the information in this article is adapted from Rick Sternbach's guide to the development of the class from Star Trek: The Magazine Vol 3 Issue 1, under the Starfleet Technical Database banner.'' *The Voyager's MSD is from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies. Category:Starship classes de:Intrepid-Klasse